1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are being replaced with thin flat panel display apparatuses, some of which are portable. Among flat panel display apparatuses, an electroluminescent display apparatus, which is a self-emitting display apparatus, having a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a fast response speed has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus. Also, an organic light-emitting display apparatus including an emission layer formed of an organic material has high brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, as compared to an inorganic light-emitting display apparatus, and may provide multi-color images.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a substrate including a display unit, and an encapsulation substrate on the display unit. The substrate and the encapsulation substrate are bonded via a sealant or the like. However, as an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been developed to become bigger, the size and weight of the encapsulation substrate have increased. Thus, in order to secure mechanical reliability of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a method of filling a filling material between the substrate and the encapsulation substrate has been suggested.
The filling material is a thermally curable type or ultraviolet (UV) curable type, contains a reactive group that may react to heat or UV light, and further contains a mixture of various additives such as an anti-oxidant containing an organic material, and a coupling agent. Since organic materials contained in the filling material have high reactivity, the organic materials in the filling material may react with an organic light-emitting diode when the organic materials of the filling material diffuse toward the organic light-emitting diode, thereby causing errors, such as dark spots and pixel shrinkage, to occur.